1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A type of semiconductor device 100 shown in FIG. 11 is known in the conventional technology. The semiconductor device 100 includes a silicon substrate (semiconductor substrate) 101, a field oxide film 102 provided on the silicon substrate 101 and a bonding pad section provided on the field oxide film 102 (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S63-67,754 (1988)). The bonding pad section comprises a doped polysilicon film 103, which is provided on the field oxide film 102 and is doped with phosphorus, a silicon dioxide film 104, which is formed so as to cover the polysilicon film 103, a doped polysilicon film 105, which is provided on the silicon dioxide film 104 and is doped with phosphorus, a molybdenum silicide film (barrier metal film) 106 provided on the doped polysilicon film 105, and an aluminum film 107 provided on the molybdenum silicide film 106.
A phosphosilicate glass (PSG) film or a borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG) film 108 having an opening is mounted on the molybdenum silicide film 106, and the aluminum film 107 is disposed in the opening of the film 108 of PSG or BPSG. Moreover, a type of semiconductor device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H5-175,196 (1993) is also known in a conventional technology. This semiconductor device includes a silicon substrate and a bonding pad section provided on the silicon substrate, and the bonding pad section includes a polysilicon film, a titanium-tungsten (TiW) layer (barrier metal film) provided on the polysilicon film and an aluminum (Al) alloy layer provided on the TiW layer.
Nevertheless, in the technologies described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S63-67,754 (1988) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H5-175,196 (1993), a flaking may be caused in the bonding pad section, when the bonding process is conducted.